


I can't think of a title it's literally half past 2 am

by AyamGorenkk



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, M/M, Might be OOC, Past Relationship(s), Self-Indulgent, but not really, theyre exes ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:55:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29964648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AyamGorenkk/pseuds/AyamGorenkk
Summary: Eichi had woken up in the hospital, greeted by Hiyori. Both of them talk as the rain made them feels a little.. melancholic and nostalgic.
Relationships: Tenshouin Eichi/Tomoe Hiyori
Kudos: 1





	I can't think of a title it's literally half past 2 am

**Author's Note:**

> this literally have dramatic beginning and i kiiiinda lose my will to write in such pretentious style in the middle

It was just Eichi doing his usual student council works. He.. felt a little bit thirsty, prompting him to go and make some tea.. but then.. everything went blank, he could feel his head hitting the hard floor of the student council room

“ah.. am I going to pass out..? maybe I did overexert myself,”

That was his last thought before he felt his consciousness fading

* * *

…

“ _Nee~_ Eichi kun, did you finally kick the bucket? Are you actually dead~?”

…

Eichi can feel bright light sipping thru his eyelids, he scrunched and started to open his eyes slowly. Blinked a few times, adjusting sight to the blinding light that soon subsided. He can feel his consciousness slowly drawing back. The stark smell of medicine finally got to him, a familiar smell for the man indeed.

“Oh you’re actually awake? Aaahh~ what a downer..”

… Such familiar voice…

“Hi… yori.. kun..?” Eichi asked weakly. His voice still hoarse and rough.

“haha! Yes, it’s me! Hiyori Tomoe,” the light green haired man, Hiyori, obviously exclaimed confidently, with a little giggle.

“UUGGH.. this room is soo pristine,, clean..! kinda feels gloomy, you know.” Hiyori whines, “The smell here do be pretty sickening after a while!” He continued, immediately sighing after that.

The complains bombarded Eichi the moment he felt fully concious. Man, he’s such a bother, not that Eichi is complaining though. Instead, He smiled lightly,

“fufu, Hiyori-kun, why are you still here then?” Eichi looked towards the guy, while adjusting to a sitting position, despite still feeling a little weak

“Mean!! Are you telling me to go away Eichi-kun??? How disappointing even though I went out of my way to help you!” Hiyori complained meanwhile simultaneously helping Eichi sits down, habits.

Oh…? “Help”..?

Eichi thought, perhaps Hiyori-kun is the one dragging him to the hospital..? How curious,

“You look so stupid right now, you’re probably questioning what I meant with helping you right? Of course you are! Hehe, perhaps I should explain? Since I am a nice person and all,” Hiyori cuts in and snaps Eichi out of his own thought

Eichi smiled again, and nodded

“Sure, go on”

“Aww Eichi-kun you wasn’t as sharp as you used to be, back then you probably would’ve guessed what have happened, did your age finally got to you? Maybe you’re going to die soon, who knows!” He giggled again , and soon stopped,

He’s so noisy, it’s a little endearing.

“Well basically Ibara sent me to talk about some.. idol stuff, but then I found you! Laying dead on the floor. So of course, I called the ambulance.”

…. Ah, Eichi thinks for a bit,

“Well.. why are you still here then, Hiyori-kun..?” He tilted his head for a bit in confusion

“See! You are trying to shoo me away again!” He whined, jokingly

“I’m sure you know that’s. not what I meant right,” The sickly man retorted

In a sudden shift of mood, Hiyori suddenly went uncharacteristically quiet,

Eichi glanced at his expression for a bit. It’s so different than how he usually is, in a way, it’s unnerving. The bubbly complain and whines from a few minutes ago is completely gone, replaced by a complete silence. Breathing could be heard, or even their own heartbeats.

The stillness only last momentarily, yet, it feels like forever. The silence is drawn more and more despite only a few minutes have passed. Eichi notices how Hiyori is glancing longingly outside the window, he can’t help but also drawn by the view outside the window.

The beautiful sky blue color is slowly darkening. Large pillows of clouds started forming. It’s such a fascinating view, for both of the man there

‘is this the view that captures Hiyori-kun’s attention?’

Soon water started tapping on the window, breaking the silence. It started with a drizzle, then it started pouring even more. As the sun went into hiding, the room becomes darker, only a single ray from the lamp outside, vaguely radiating at Hiyori’s beautiful face

“ _Warui Hiyori_ ” He hummed,

“literally. I guess I can’t go home now, can i?”

….

Hiyori spun around his chair for a bit and laid the top half of his body on Eichi’s leg, though the lower half of his body is still sitting on the chair. His tense shoulder and back finally relaxing from sitting for too long. How long was he waiting for Eichi to regain consciousness anyway?

…

“Hmm..? Really brings me back, you know” Eichi still glancing out the window, he doesn’t seem to mind how Hiyori is getting comfortable around him. Unprompted, his hands started caressing the light green hair on his reach.

“Shut up, stop getting all nostalgic and stuff, it DO makes you sound even more like an old man.” Hiyori also doesn’t seem to mind Eichi getting all touchy and personal like that, he would’ve slapped his hand, but maybe the rain is making him feels melancholic

“… or maybe you are one… hehe” he chuckled before closing both of his eyes. Just listening to the pitter patter sound on the window.

Hiyori’s hair is always as fluffy as it always been. Eichi’s hand naturally continues twirling, playing around with the idol’s hair.

A moment of peace between individuals, for a fleeting moment it felt like only both of them exist in this world

“ _Nee.._ Eichi-kun..” Hiyori spoke softly,

Just a single call is enough for Eichi to turn his head around.

Hiyori is there, obviously. Both of his eyes still closed, he’s still calmly enjoying Eichi’s company. While the cream haired man himself is still waiting for him to continue talking.

Hiyori opened his eyes, they both locked gaze for a moment. Hiyori found himself entraced, lost in Eichi’s stare. They’re beautiful and pretty as always. He admired those sky blue color and the strangely gentle look directed to him.

“Well Eichi- kun, what do you.. even think about me..?”

It’s a simple question, the answer should be easy.

“You’re Hiyori Tomoe-kun, from unit Eve and Eden. An affiliate of Yumenosaki academy,” he replied calmly

“To quote on you,” Hiyori paused for a bit

_“You know that’s not what I meant, right?”_

Eichi stayed quiet. He seems absent-minded.

“Our relationship had ended a long time ago, right? The moment my contract for Fine ended, _we_ ended too. But how come, you act like nothing had happened? here we are, enjoying ourselves just like back then.” Hiyori continues talking.

Hiyori raise his hand, caressing Eichi’s cheeks

“Tell me, Eichi-kun. Just, what am I to you?”

….

He stayed quiet, feeling suffocated by the dead air.

Once again, stillness fills the room. Only the sound of rain can be heard, as both stares at one another.

“Well, i-“ Eichi stuttered

“Yo-you know what! Ignore what I just said” Hiyori quickly sat back up, doubling down.

“UM! This is getting too personal isn’t it haha!” He continued talking, even chuckling awkwardly.

“This has been a very pleasant conversation Eichi-kun I will take my leave now~!”

Hiyori stood up, pick his bag, and rushed to the room’s door

Eichi is left there dumb-founded with how this lettuce man act,

“Well, didn’t you say you can’t.. go back now?”

Eichi points it out and taps the window next to him, slightly grinning

“Look, it’s still raining, heavily..”

“Ah..,” Hiyori turned around, right when he’s in front of the door

“fuck.” He muttered quietly

Hiyori could feel blood rushing to his face, he already made the situation awkward by that one single question, and.. now? Even more pain for him!

He scratched his hair, and laughed awkwardly.

“eh…hehe…”

“Do you really not want to hear my answer?” Eichi is still grinning. Silly Hiyori, seems like Eichi is actually having fun messing with him.

Funny how this all started by Hiyori being a chatterbox and carrying the conversation, but now, it’s just Eichi messing with him.

…At least now the mood is lighten up, rather than the heavy suffocating silence from before

Hiyori sat back next to Eichi’s bed, sighed and put his bag down again.

“ _Nee_ ~, sorry for the weird questions ok, you really don’t have to answer it,”

“Hehe~ thank you because I actually don’t really have an answer as well,” Eichi replied

“Eichi-kun, you-“

“As you know yourself.. things were complicated in the past” he quickly cuts him before he started complaining

Hiyori pouts,

“I suppose you’re correct…”

Silence hits both of them again,

“But, it’s different now, isn’t it” Hiyori, suddenly spat out

“We could.. try and get to know each other, all over again…”

Eichi’s eyes widened,

“mm, what are you trying to say Hiyori-kun?”

“Ignore what I said ok! Ugghhhh, what’s going on with me today” He ruffled his own hair

“I’ve spent too much time here ok! Jun is definitely going to scold me,”

Hiyori stood back up again, and took out a small foldable umbrella.

“I could’ve left long ago ok get a clue! Stuupiidd Eichi~” He said and put his tongue out like a bratty kid.

“I will consider your offers,” Eichi said, grinning. He can see Hiyori stopping for a bit, before rushing and accidentally slamming the door.

Hiyori immediately went out of that room. Taking a deep breath. He saw that, that shit eating grin!! So annoying, yet he felt like his heart leaped out of joy. His blood rushing, is he blushing? He is blushing.

“That’s kinda awkward.. was it? I probably shouldn’t say thaaatt…..” He muttered to himself as he walked away from the hospital embarrassed, yet,

Opening his umbrella, as he could feel every drip hitting it, The weather may be bad and his surrounding may be dark, but, he can’t help but smiling like an idiot along his way returning back to school. Hope bloomed inside him as he can just feel sunshine flooding his entire body. It’s feels bright, happy and.. warm…

**Author's Note:**

> I'm this close to fill the entire hiyoei tag with my own fanfiction why's their content so scarce im literally in pain  
> anyway kudos and feedback is really really appreciated i love getting comments ok hjhjhf dies


End file.
